


Waiting Room

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Distrust in Men, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Why did you have to run into Leo of all men? And why at such a horrible time?





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on March 8, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An Anon requested “Leo is madly in love with a shy bassist, but she has a trauma that prevents her from getting close with men”. These kinds of requests never seem to end up with much VIXX in them for whatever reason. This doesn’t feel like my normal fare here, for whatever reason. Maybe it’s the style I wrote it in, but it doesn’t feel normal to me. I’m also pretty sure this didn’t turn out how the Anon thought it would, but I guess that’s the danger of requesting from me. I actually had the basic plot of this planned for quite a while, it was just finding the inspiration to write it. This has been in the request list for a while. Sorry Anon! I hope you enjoy this!

Waiting and waiting. It seemed to be all you did while at the music station. Your headphones were plugged in and you’d lost interest in your twitter notifications a while ago. You’d already finished your practice on stage and were now waiting with the rest of your band for the live performances to start. You’d been suppressing the urge to pee for the last twenty minutes knowing that the line was going to be ridiculously long. But knowing you couldn’t hold it forever, you decided to face the line anyway.

You pushed up and explained to your bandmates and managers where you were headed then ducked out into the hallway. Bowing and greeting the staff and sunbae you hadn’t yet greeted earlier, you made your way to the bathroom. Passing the various groups, you couldn’t help but feel awkward. Your clothing was rather masculine and powerful compared to all of the girl groups’ (and even some of the guy groups’) in the building—every group a sea of bright colors, honey thighs, seductive make-up, and ample bosoms. But you were glad you weren’t dressed like them. It was cold and you hated wearing your puffy outdoor jacket when you didn’t have to.

Wandering through the maze of cubical-like waiting rooms, a flash of color caught your eye as another group was heading towards their waiting room—a guy group from the sound of it. You turned your head to see which group and met a pair of sharp, cold eyes. The hair on the back of your neck stood up. Breaking the eye contact, you quickened your steps to flee. VIXX. Just a few weeks ago they had been the only other group to dress as darkly as your band, but they’d switched to promoting a follow up song and were now bright dandies. VIXX was one of the last groups you wanted to see and you just wanted to put some distance between you.

Just as the women’s bathroom and its line came into sight, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You jumped, swinging around to smack it away. You looked for the source of the offending hand and met those sharp but confused eyes you’d met earlier. Leo.

“What do you want?” you asked, stepping back slightly.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Leo replied, voice small but firm. You stepped back again, anxious to escape. Your urge to pee seemed to increase ten fold and you felt trapped.

“Talk to me?” you squeaked, looking away. There were four people in line outside the bathroom. You cursed inwardly.

“Today’s your comeback stage, right?” Leo asked, gaze boring into you and making you even more nervous. It did nothing to ease your urge to pee.

“Uh, yeah. It is,” you fumbled out, taking another step back. Leo stepped closer to you. You met his gaze and suppressed the urge to run.

“I really like your new song. The MV was really tasteful. It really got me thinking about—“

“I’m so sorry, but please excuse me,” you squeaked, bowing as your flight instincts took complete control. You darted towards the women’s bathroom and pushed the door open, cutting the line outside. The three women waiting inside stared at you, but you paid them no mind. You pressed your back to the wall and slid down, hiding your face in embarrassment as the laughter of the women in line outside met your ears.

“Looks like she doesn’t want to talk,” one of the women outside called, voice muffled through the door and wall. Your face was beat red and you knew it. The situation was incredibly embarrassing. How many colleagues had seen? The men’s bathroom was right next to the women’s and that line was always even longer than the women’s line. Rumors would probably spread like wildfire among the other idols. You sat still, ignoring your need to pee as the line moved. After a few minutes, someone tapped your shoulder. You looked up to see that it was the idol that had been last in line when you rushed in.

“You actually need to go to the bathroom right?” she asked. You nodded, the heat in your cheeks growing more intense again. “Then get in line behind me. You don’t need to keep waiting.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled, pushing yourself up and bowing to her.

“Don’t worry, he left already,” she reassured you.

“Huh?”

“That was VIXX’s main vocal, right? Leo, I think? After you ran away, he looked to so confused. And then he realized where you ran into and got so embarrassed. I’ve never seen him act like that before. It was cute.”

“Ah, really…” you mumbled, looking down at the ground.

“I’ve never seen _you_ act like that either. Normally you’re more vibrant on stage,” she comment, amusement lacing her voice.

“It’s a defense mechanism,” you mumbled, staring off at the floor, impressed that she actually seemed to have some idea who you were. She laughed.

“I understand that. Stay strong,” she encouraged, patting your arm before leaving your side to go into a stall. You thanked her, bowing low to her back. Once the next stall opened, you rushed inside. After finishing up, you washed your hands and cautiously poked your head out the bathroom. Leo was nowhere in sight. The revelation was more relieving than emptying your bladder. You sighed and made your way back through the cubical maze to your waiting room.

Several yards from your waiting room, you stopped dead in your tracks. He was waiting outside the door. Your gut reaction was to turn away and hope he disappeared before you were called for your live performance, but you knew that wasn’t going to help. Taking a deep breath, you continued. With luck, you could brush him off and get into your waiting room.

“You’re back,” Leo said when he noticed you. You ignored him, feeling your face heat up again. “I’m sorry. I should have realized,” he apologized. You looked at him from the corner your eye, catching the way he was also avoiding looking at you. His ears had tinted pink and he seemed nervous and flighty. As you were passing him, he gripped wrist. You tensed, stopping for a moment to stare at the offending appendage before shaking him off.

“What?” you bit.

“Here,” he mumbled, holding out a copy of their newest album. You bristled, unsure whether it would be acceptable to turn down the album. Deciding that it would be too much of a social blunder not to, you slowly reached out for the album.  “This our last week of promotions.” You inwardly cheered at the words.

“So we won’t be seeing each other much, then,” you mumbled as you ran your fingers over the album. You were ecstatic that you wouldn’t have to worry about running into him anymore, but you couldn’t let it show. Leo shook his head.

“I really do like your new song, though,” Leo complimented. “I was streaming the album in the waiting room earlier.” He fell silent for a few moments. You didn’t know how to fill the silence. You probably should have thanked him for the compliment or say your song really wasn’t anything special, but you didn’t want to. You just wanted to escape back to the seclusion of your waiting room, to pick up your bass and strum it until you forgot about him and every other man on the planet.

“You help compose and write lyrics, right?” he finally said. You nodded. “The third track on the album is my favorite.” Track three—your baby, the track you’d poured the most effort into. “It really spoke to me. I feel the same on stage.”

 “Thank you. It’s nice to know I’m not alone,” you lied. The longer you stood there talking, the more nervous you got about the direction of the conversation.

“Would you like to get coffee after the show?” Leo asked, voice wavering but determined. You sucked in a sharp breath. He’d gone where you’d feared. You _knew_ he had a thing for you and it was the reason you’d decided to avoid VIXX like the plague.

“Don’t idols have some rule against dating?” you bit out, your annoyance coming more than you’d have liked. Leo stared blankly at you, blinking a few times before opening his mouth.

“I can date,” he said simply. Your excuse to turn him down suddenly went down the drain.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t like you. I-I… It’s just very uncomfortable being around you,” you spilled. Leo blinked, not reacting outwardly. Perhaps your words had been too harsh, but men made you uncomfortable enough when they didn’t like you. Being around Leo was extremely awkward. “It’s really obvious you like me, and I just—I-I’m sorry.” You bowed, your flight responses kicking in again. You rushed into your waiting room, slamming the door shut after you.

“What took so long?” your manager asked, looking up from his paperwork. You shook your head.

“Catch,” you said, passing by your vocalist. You threw the album Leo had given you to her. She caught it and instantly cooed.

“Who gave you this?” she asked.

“Leo,” you muttered, taking your seat back in the corner and huddling up. Your face was red again.

“Ah! He’s so hot! I better catch him and give him our album!” she exclaimed, hopping up and scrambling towards the door.

You shrank into yourself, enjoying the solitude and protection of your corner. You were too harsh on Leo, you berated yourself. You could have turned him down in a way that wouldn’t have ruined your working relationship. Maybe had circumstances been different you could have started a friendship. He seemed to genuinely share many interests with you. But he intimidated you. His whole group did. Every guy group did. The number of times you’d been taken advantage of since trying to pursue your career in music left you jaded. You just couldn’t trust men anymore, not even your male managers.


End file.
